Lets Get Lost
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: A Short Alice and Bella one short, Futa warnings, you no like you no read. Lemon warnings. Also Alice is a vamp and bella is a ? can you guess.


**Twilight is not mine and I don't own it. Pair is well duh Alice and Bella or else it wouldn't be in this section. The song is done by Beck** **and** **Bat** **For** **Lashes****, I don't own that either so don't sue me. This is just a short one shot i though of after seeing the new movie. Also like with all my other stories Bella has an extra part on her body you don't like it don't read it. Futa warning people. Inspired to do this from the song, the recent new movie and also a story i read. Just a Pet by** **SaneTwin1-2. I think the cover just about everything i need to get this done anyway on with the story.  
**

******By WDG**

* * *

_Touch me I'm cold, unable to control_  
_Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows_  
_And tumbling tumbling, don't go fascination_  
_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_  
_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_

Maybe it was the way her hands, made my body feel as if it was on fire. It was a good fire though, oh yes a very good fire indeed. She had changed but she was still my Bella. Yes My Bella and Only Mine. The vampire in my crooned in delight when Bella dragged her rough hand my stomach. I couldn't help but purr softly when she began to gently rub it. It reminded me of the time when watching Romeo and Juliet she did this to me, she was human then though, now even though she was she still had the same effect on me. She pulled back and grinned down at me, she knew she had won this fight, well not a real fight more of a dominance thing really, but she won. For Now.

_Let me come closer, I'm not your shadow_  
_With our eyes shielding from the oncoming counts_  
_It's not hard for us to say what we should not_

Her body was different now, where once she was smooth, silky, and a slightly curvy human. Now she is still smooth and silky, but new curves have been added. Her body while toned didn't look so overly toned like a body builder would, she was more on the slightly athletic sporty side. All curves and muscles and no fat. She was had a slight tan now, but she was still on the pale side. Her hair once a dark brown was now lightened by many shades of blonds and orange highlights in her hair giving it a shimmering effect. It feel in waves down to her shoulders. She was taller now, it made kissing awkward for us a little but neither mind. I usually stood on my toes and she would bend at the waist a bit, then our lips would meet. Would could always just go with plan B, where i would just jump up into her arms or into her lap and our lips would meet. If you asked me plan B was the best way.

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_  
_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_

The fur was something to get used to, even when she wasn't in her tiger form some of it lingered in some interesting places, like near her abs in went right down the middle kinda like an arrow meant to point the way to the secret treasure her body hid. It was silky to the touch and felt even softer to my fingers when i found the time to trace it. Her fur must have become a part of her hair to, because her hair was also very soft, much softer then any other human's hair I have touched. Sometimes I found myself lost in the color of her eyes, Electric Blue. So bright calling out to me even in the darkest of nights, they could be so loving when she stared at me with them, other times they could be cold when some one in our family was threatened, epically cold if it was me.

_Touch me I'm cold, unable to control_  
_Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows_  
_And tumbling tumbling, don't go fascination_

The forest probably wasn't the best place for this, but they where rushed they wanted to do this now, Alice want to do it now. She wanted her Bella NOW. She would wait no longer so the forest would have to do. Bella was kissing her passionately, her fiery hands leaving warm trails along Alice's cool body, it made the vampire moan. Bella would have grinned if her mouth was already in us, she left kisses down Alice's neck nipping and lapping at the sweet tasting skin. Bella gripped Alice by the hips and pushed the pixie like vampire up against a tree, she then lifted her up. Alice wrapped her legs around Bella's waist to keep herself steady as her hands mapped out Bella's firm shoulders, then sliding down her back, to her hips, and up under her shirt.

_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_  
_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_  
_If just for tonight darling, let's get lost_

Both grew restless with the clothing soon enough and began trying to get it off, Bella's over shirt first leaving her in a white tank-top, then Alice's blouse was next tossed somewhere to the forest floor. Bella soon made her way to the ground with Alice and pulled off the pixies shoes tossing them aside, Alice didn't have to worry about Bella's shoes, because she didn't wear any. Alice grew irritated with the layer of clothes the other girl wore and began to rip at them, soon both began ripping clothes off. Alice was even too caught up to make a pout at her favorite jeans beaning ripped apart.

_Oooooh ooooooh oooooh_  
_Let's get lost_

Once both where naked Bella wasted little time in bring Alice up into her lap as she held herself up on her knees, toes curling in the dirt. Fire and Ice meet in a glorious breath taking moment, the clouds above even parted spreading its light upon them. Bella paused only a moment to stare at her sparkling angel before she was in motion once more. She held Alice's firm round bottom in her hands and lifted the girl slightly so she could enter her. Alice keep her arms wrapped around Bella's neck fingers curling into the soft hair. She let out a gasp when she felt Bella's throbbing member enter her. Both girls rested their heads on each other shoulder, warm breath touching Alice's neck, while cool breath caressed Bella's.

Slowly movement began a soft rocking motion, it made both of their inner animal howl in delight. Bella's hands shifted from Alice's rounded bottom up to her hips gripping her there. She pulled and pushed the vampire pixie into motion with her own rhythm. Not that Alice need much help, she was already rocking her hips in time with Bella's, her fingers tangling in Bella's hair. Her legs wrapped around Bella's left her feet dangling in the air just slight a inch away from the ground, curling in excasty.

Sweat began to roll off them in small beads making them glisten even more, Bella felt her world spin in techno color, Alice's slight breathy pants and whimpers made it tilt even more. Soon Bella lay above Alice, her hands gripping dirty and plantation between her fingers as her hips thrust forward for sanctuary between the apex of Alice's thighs. Her lips sought Alice's nipping softly before pulling away drawing a moan of protest from Alice. She grinned and nuzzled Alice's neck softly, both grew even braver and let fangs come into play, Bella dragged her's along Alice's neck, while Alice bit her own lip to try not and scream out.

Bella was on her back now, Alice on top of her. She could tell the pixie was thrilled to be on top, She felt cool hands on her abs as Alice trail her finger nails across them, the vampire rocking her hips in time with Bella's. Warm hands ran up smooth cool legs, to rest on them. The air while normally felt normal to both of them felt like it was thick with both of their emotions. Alice, placed her hands back on Bella's strong legs and used her inclined position to rotate hips while still rocking them. Bella licked her lips and watch the smooth play of Alice's stomach muscle at play. Before she felt her eyes dipping lower, the came upon the apex of Alice's thighs, its center hidden by a nothing. The wet lips where gripping her member hungrily, with each motion she watch as she slipped in and out. She brought her eyes back up, mouth dry, her electric blue locked with Alice's honey gold.

She sat up and brought Alice closer her lips locking with Alice's, as she speed up her pace. One hand on a hip the other gripping a firm piece of Alice's firm fleshy ass. Alice moaned into the kiss, tongues dueling for dominance. Both began to speed up even faster, hips making a resounding smack sound that seemed to echo of the trees and all around the forest, the dirt that Bella had stuck her hands in earlier had began to slowly turn into mud under her sweat leaving hand prints across Alice's body. Both where to far gone to care though.

Soon you could feel the heat in the air build an electrical feel in the air crackling around them Alice lost control of her voice no longer able to keep it in check. Her moans getting louder and louder, as she tilted her head back, eyes fluttering. She felt her back touch the ground once more Bella atop of her, both began to thrust and gyrate more intensely, then both locked eyes before moving the lips to each other neck and biting down, the didn't even feel the pain, after mixing scent and a little of their own blood with the other they pulled back, leaving marks that would soon heal up and show that they belonged only to each other.

The speed and pitch grew fevered as booth sought to drag out their love making before it was to much Alice's head snapped back eyes staring unblinkingly up at the sun filled sky as she let lose a cry of Bella's name, Bella locked up with one finally thrust sinking into Alice completely, letting lose Alice's name in a roar. Both lay their panting for a moment before smiling, Bella leaned down and kissed Alice softly on the lips. Pulling back she let out a purr of her own when she smelt their mixed scents. Alice giggled when she saw the mess Bella's hands had left on her pale skin grinning she grabbed some of the dirt and smeared it on Bella. The vampire giggled even louder when Bella gave her a look. Bella slowly pulled out and rolled over to lay beside the pixie pulling her close she nuzzled the dark spiky hair, well it wasn't spiky at the moment since it was in more of a bed hair look. Still it was sexy, grinning she leaned over and whispered "You think anyone at La push heard you, or if not the whole damn town".

Alice just smirked "You wanna see if we try and can give them a repeat"

Bella snorted "There is no try to it, if you wanna go again I am welling and ready anytime shorty"

Alice huffed "I know you just didn't call me short, if anyone here has height problems its you, you frigging giant"

Bella and Alice looked at each other a challenge in each others eyes before booth broke out in giggles. When both calmed down Bella spoke "So a repeat huh, you think we can make Edward anymore sulky if we do".

Alice grinned "You know what I am not even going to look how about we just go for and see if we can".

Bella grinned as well "I second that come here you"

Alice giggled "Your such a one tracked mind creature"

Bella growled "Less talk more lovin"

Alice just giggled.

* * *

**END**


End file.
